102015 - What's in the box
sanguineOracle SO began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 01:27 -- 01:27 SO: T.T . o O ( Is Lorrea all right? ) 01:29 SO: T.T . o O ( Carayx? ) 01:29 SO: T.T . o O ( I can see that she and Nyarla are with you. ) 01:30 AC: okay good you can see that. 01:31 AC: sorry there's blood all over my phone. 01:31 AC: desp_te say_ng that _ th_nk lorrea _s go_ng to surv_ve but she _s def_n_tely not alr_ght. 01:32 SO: T.T . o O ( Do you have nanite stims? body glue? injury paint? ) 01:33 AC: no _ have needle and a thread, a lot of d_s_nfectant, gauze, and some bandages. 01:33 AC: _ also have duct tape and glue. 01:35 SO: T.T . o O ( Ugh, such primitive medical equipment. ) 01:36 AC: _'m sorry _'m not l_v_ng _n the best cond_t_ons. 01:37 AC: _'m sorry that sounded sn_ppy _n my head. _ swear that wasn't sarcast_c. 01:37 SO: T.T . o O ( You have nothing to apologize for. It always surprises me for some reason when less advanced civilizations enter the Medium. It's all right. ) 01:38 SO: T.T . o O ( Do what you can for her. ) 01:38 AC: _'ll try. 01:38 AC: _ prom_se, _'ll try. 01:40 SO: T.T . o O ( If you tell me her injuries, I can attempt to assist you, if you need it. ) 01:42 AC: huh. claw marks. they're pretty deep, _'m worr_ed about them. _ th_nk she's really at r_sk to bleed out. there's blood everywhere. 01:43 AC: _ don't know _f st_tches can f_x th_s but _t's worth a shot. they're not jagged wounds. _ th_nk they'll heal l_ke that. 01:44 SO: T.T . o O ( Is it night yet? ) 01:44 AC: p sure, yeah. 01:45 SO: T.T . o O ( Go outside. I'm going to get it as close to your time as I can. Tell Lorrea and Nyarla they owe me big for this. ) 01:46 AC: all of us? 01:46 SO: T.T . o O ( Just you should be fine. Nyarla shouldn't leave his Moirail alone. Not that he wants to. ) 01:49 AC: _ f_gured. 01:49 AC: _'m outs_de. 01:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Did you get it? ) 01:56 SO: T.T . o O ( Carayx? ) 01:57 AC: _ got _t. 01:57 AC: what's _n the box, l_bby. 01:59 SO: T.T . o O ( Nanite stim, and some drugs to make her sleep through the worst of it. Nanites hurt. Also some gifts. ) 01:59 AC: oh, thanks l_bby. you're the best. 02:04 AC: _'m see_ng a lot of candy red today. 02:05 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm sorry. I didn't have any untyped nanites on hand so I had to send mine. ) 02:05 AC: ... alr_ght. 02:05 AC: _s your blood _n that v_al. 02:05 SO: T.T . o O ( yes ) 02:06 AC: n_ce. 02:09 SO: T.T . o O ( Provide her any other first aid you can to keep her stable. The nanites will take about 12 hours to do their work. ) 02:09 SO: T.T . o O ( And when she wakes up she will be very hungry for weird things. ) 02:09 SO: T.T . o O ( Just.. humor her. ) 02:09 SO: T.T . o O ( BUT NO MEAT ) 02:10 SO: T.T . o O ( If she wants soap, bricks, vegetables, all fine. ) 02:10 SO: T.T . o O ( She is not to eat meat for at least 3 days. ) 02:13 AC: got _t, alr_ght. 02:13 SO: (( The first photograph shows Nyarla, Carayx, Lorrea, Serios, Aaisha, and a pale white creature, with no hair, no horns, and bandage wrapped around her head where her eyes would be.)) 02:14 SO: ((The group appears to be sitting on a couch laughing about something. Serios has his arm around the white-creature non-chalantly. Aaisha is in Carayx's Lap.)) 02:25 AC: hey l_bby. 02:25 SO: T.T . o O ( Hey Carayx. ) 02:26 AC: _ got the photographs. 02:26 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh Good. As I told Nyarla. They are just intended to show you that things will work out all right. Please don't be offended by them. ) 02:27 AC: nah, nah. _'m not offended, _ just. wanted to thank you. 02:28 SO: T.T . o O ( Don't worry about it. ) 02:28 SO: T.T . o O ( You needed help. It's what I do. ) 02:29 AC: you know just what _ need, man. you're the best. 02:29 AC: and hey. about th_s whole future tell_ng th_ng. _ f_gure you only know a couple th_ngs. 02:30 AC: _ mean, b_g p_cture stuff. not l_ke th_s. or you couldn't warn us about th_s, for. reasons. 02:50 SO: ((Libby is going to come unglued holy shit)) 03:12 AC: l_bby _'m uh. are you okay. 03:14 SO: T.T . o O ( no, i'm not ) 03:14 SO: T.T . o O ( but you have more important worries right now. ) 03:15 AC: maybe but you're h_gh on my l_st. 03:18 SO: T.T . o O ( I am not a troll. I am not on Alternia. That girl has no jurisdiction where I am concerned. ) 03:18 SO: T.T . o O ( I respond to requests, not Orders. ) 03:19 SO: T.T . o O ( The last person who had the right to give me an order died long before your planet formed out of the whirling cosmos. ) 03:32 SO: T.T . o O ( I have a great urge to throw a meteor at her. ) 03:34 AC: aa_sha? 03:35 SO: T.T . o O ( yes ) 03:35 SO: T.T . o O ( I won't, because of your feelings. ) 03:35 SO: T.T . o O ( But I can be mad, can't I? ) 03:36 AC: y-yeah you can be as mad as you want but please don't k_ll her, _. 03:36 AC: just. 03:36 AC: don't k_ll her. 03:36 AC: don't k_ll my fr_ends. 03:37 SO: T.T . o O ( Can I kill Ramira? ) 03:41 AC: _'ll get back to you on that. 03:41 AC: but for now. go for _t. 03:59 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm sorry I lost my temper at Aaisha. ) 03:59 AC: _t's f_ne. 04:00 SO: T.T . o O ( I feel like I am being taken advantage of. I tell you all what I can, when I can, but it's never enough. ) 04:00 SO: T.T . o O ( And when I am wrong... ) 04:00 SO: T.T . o O ( I get reactions like that. ) 04:01 SO: T.T . o O ( It's like all I am to all of you is a search engine. ) 04:01 SO: T.T . o O ( You push me for ansers ) 04:01 SO: T.T . o O ( answers ) 04:01 SO: T.T . o O ( then lash out when I'm wrong. ) 04:02 AC: _ get _t. tbh _'m gett_ng p_ssed w_th them want_ng to know the future too. you're not a search eng_ne and you don't have all the answers, _ know that. 04:02 AC: _'m thankful for the few we get, honestly. 04:03 SO: T.T . o O ( I don't mind answering your questions. ) 04:03 SO: T.T . o O ( And Serios. ) 04:03 SO: T.T . o O ( Mostly because even if Serios wants nothing to do with me I can't change the way I feel. ) 04:04 SO: T.T . o O ( I'll avoid him if it will make him happy. ) 04:04 SO: T.T . o O ( Mostly because I want him to be happy. ) 04:06 AC: _ understand. 04:19 AC: l_ddy. 04:19 AC: L_DDY. 04:19 AC: _F YOU'RE HERE. 04:19 AC: THAT _S NUMBER ONE ON THE L_ST OF TH_NGS THAT _SN'T COOL. 04:19 SO: T.T . o O ( It's Libby ) 04:19 SO: T.T . o O ( And what are you talking about? ) 04:19 AC: THE 04:19 SO: T.T . o O ( What did I do now? ) 04:19 AC: THE PHPONE 04:20 AC: THE PHONE!!! 04:20 SO: T.T . o O ( Huh? ) 04:20 SO: T.T . o O ( What do you mean ) 04:20 AC: _ 04:20 AC: NEVERM_ND. 04:20 AC: CARRY ON. 04:21 SO: T.T . o O ( Let me look. ) 04:21 SO: T.T . o O ( OH MY GOD ) 04:21 SO: T.T . o O ( You have a cloud service ) 04:21 SO: T.T . o O ( OH MY GOD ) 04:21 SO: T.T . o O ( IT BROADCASTS TO EVERY SCREEN IN YOUR HIVE ) 04:21 AC: L_BBY PLEASE HELP ME 04:22 SO: T.T . o O ( You need to delete it from your cloud ) 04:22 SO: T.T . o O ( before ) 04:22 SO: T.T . o O ( Serios Arrives ) 04:22 AC: _'M SO SORRY _ KEPT _T 04:26 SO: T.T . o O ( It's fine ) 04:26 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm not mad ) 04:26 SO: T.T . o O ( If you want ) 04:26 SO: T.T . o O ( to have the thing. ) 04:26 SO: T.T . o O ( That's fine. ) 04:33 AC: anyway, _. feel you. 04:40 AC: and, _'m. really look_ng forward to tak_ng those p_ctures w_th you. 04:40 SO: T.T . o O ( So am I. Now go get some rest. ) 04:40 SO: T.T . o O ( <> ) 04:40 AC: thanks. 04:40 AC: <> -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 04:41 -- Category:Libby Category:Carayx